


Whatever Our Souls Are Made Of

by DahliaDay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Characters Added on Appearance, Eros & Psyche, Loosely Based on Mythology, Low Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaDay/pseuds/DahliaDay
Summary: Many years in the future, when the gods have faded to shades and mortal forms, two children came into the world with their fates unknowingly entwined.On the twenty-fifth of December, 1988 Viktor Nikiforov was born in a small Russian city. His ethereal looks and gift for skating drew admirers, some to the point of devotion, from around the globe, but despite it all he grew up with the feeling like he was missing something important in his life. A longing that made him feel like half of himself was disconnected from him.On the twenty-ninth of November, 1992 Katsuki Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Japan. For as long as he could remember Yuuri had been able to see the red strings that tied the hearts of people together, and by some twist of fate was able to manipulate them. His own string, something that tugged on his pinkie almost constantly, was invisible to him, and he was left to wonder who he was connected with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work very loosely based on the Greek/Roman Myth of Eros & Psyche, and I do mean loosely. Which is more like not at all, but it still has some impact on the plot.
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make nothing, and I claim no rights to any part of this media property.

_ When the box fell from sleeping Psyche’s hands Aphrodite knew the young mortal had let her curiosity consume her and had failed the final task put before her. Calling upon her handmaids, Worry and Sadness, the goddess order them to take Psyche and toss her in the fiery river Phlegethon as punishment for her final act of disobedience.  _

 

_ As the two maids took the comatose Psyche back through the cave Taenarus into the underworld the healed god Eros found out his mother’s plans. Escaping from Olympus he flew to his wife to save her from a fate worse than death, but was not able to halt the procession until they were before the rivers, Charon a silent witness in the distance. Worry and Sadness shrank before the god when he was in front of them. Fleeing back to their goddess when he ordered them to depart, and leaving Psyche at his feet like an offering.  _

 

_ Their failure would surely be reported to Aphrodite, and her wrath would not be gentle. Psyche had become a thorn in her side, and no appeasing to Zeus and Hera would save the two lovers from her anger.  _

 

_ Eros saw only one path to take that would allow for their love to exist, and as he wiped the Stygian sleep from Psyche’s eyes he explained to her what must be done. As Eros tied one end of a red string around Psyche’s smallest finger he promised that he would always be able to find her regardless of the circumstances that soon would befall them, and as he instructed her to tie the other end to his finger she vowed that her heart would always yearn for his so long as this connection existed.  _

 

_ When Aphrodite’s fury descended upon them Eros confronted his mother giving Psyche time to escape unnoticed. Though instead of moving towards the surface from the Underworld the young Psyche fled deeper to the river of oblivion, Lethe. For any that drank of the river would forget the world they left behind, and all that dipped in it were pushed through from their old life and into the next. The goddess, upon realizing the place the mortal was heading for, left her son to confront the maiden that had constantly spited her and her divinity, yet as she closed in on her Psyche leapt into the river.  _

 

_ For fear of losing herself Aphrodite could go no farther, and her screams of anger could be heard from Tartarus to the top of Olympus.  _

 

_ Though Psyche had disappeared beneath the water to meet whatever fate lay for her the red string connecting her and her husband did not break or even seem to strain. As her son stood before her Aphrodite’s rage could not be halted until Eros proclaimed that he would be following Psyche into the Lethe. He vowed before his mother, on the river Styx, that until he was reunited with his Psyche his divinity was to be stripped from him, his seat on Olympus abdicated, and he denounced her as his mother.  _

 

_ Her pleadings were for naught as his vow was committed to the very core of his being, binding his soul in his promise, but as the goddess begged for her son to revoke his word, her hands grasping wherever they could, Eros great golden wings fell from his body. The golden glow that surrounded the gods faded the closer he grew to the river, and without giving Aphrodite another word he threw himself into the waters.  _

 

_ Following the red string that connected two hearts together into the light found at the depths of the river the being Eros had become faded from consciousness and knew no more. _

 

* * *

  
  


Many years in the future, where the gods have faded to shades and mortal forms, two children came into the world with their fates unknowingly entwined. 

 

On the twenty-fifth of December, 1988 Viktor Nikiforov was born in a small Russian city. His ethereal looks and gift for skating drew admirers, some to the point of devotion, from around the globe, but despite it all he grew up with the feeling like he was missing something important in his life. A longing that made him feel like half of himself was disconnected from him. 

  
On the twenty-ninth of November, 1992 Katsuki Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Japan. For as long as he could remember Yuuri had been able to see the red strings that tied the hearts of people together, and by some twist of fate was able to manipulate them. His own string, something that tugged on his pinkie almost constantly, was invisible to him, and he was left to wonder who he was connected with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm currently not sure how long this will end up being, and for the most part this is just something I couldn't get out of my head. Though I would love to hear your feedback/reviews/critique/etc about this chapter/work.


End file.
